Happy days we did not see
by AnnePeters
Summary: Grandpa Walter babysits Ella while Olivia and Peter enjoy a little time off.


Walter and Astrid arrived 10 minutes before the time they had agreed on. But Peter and Olivia already knew that would happen, whenever it was about Etta, Walter just seem to be unable to wait another minute to see her. And the toys he would bring with him, or to be more precise, the toys he would make Astrid carry. And Etta, of course, seeing her grandpa, from the kitchen, running towards the door just like an infant does when they see their favourite person.

Peter chuckled at the scene and went after Etta to open the door she was already trying to pull. He carried her in her arms and welcomed Walter and Astrid, Etta extended her arms while she said "gwanpa" and moved on from Peter.

"It's nice to know she is very happy while we are not here" said Peter, a little bitterly, thinking her daughter should prefer him over his father, but he knew that was not the case, he just doubted it in moments like this. He said hi to Astrid as well and led them to the living room.

"Etta, darling, I've gotten you some gifts!"  
"Walter, we've talked about this, no more gifts"  
"Oh nonsense, she'll be three year olds in a month, she deserves gifts before and during and after her birthday"  
Peter rolled his eyes while Astrid chuckled. "Peter, I did prevent Walter from buying an inflatable pool, it's winter after all"  
"Thank you, Astrid" answered Peter, sincerely.

"Mama, mama" started screaming Etta when she saw her coming down the stairs, "gwanpa bought me gifts! and he will give me a pool in my bithday"  
Peter wasn't even mad, he just marvelled at the intelligence of his little angel, who wasn't such an angel. Olivia looked at Peter raising her eyebrows. He knew that moment he had to get rid Walter and Etta's idea of a pool.

"Thank you so much Walter and Astrid" said Olivia. "We have to go to a especial FBI meeting, but it's just for a day, we'll come back tomorrow and we know how much you love to babysit Etta!"  
"Don't worry Olivia, we would do it everyday if we wouldn't work as well" said Astrid while hugging Etta. And Olivia knew she was right. Also, she really appreciated she could come along with Walter, because she didn't really trust him alone with a toddler. "We arranged an extra bed in Etta's room for you Astrid, and Walter, you can take our room"

They said their goodbyes and Olivia felt a bit sad while hugging her almost three year old. After all, it was a lie they were going to anything work related, they just wanted some time off to themselves. Peter drove them all the way to New York.

"Olive, don't think about it, we deserve it" said Peter, who knew what his wife was thinking about.  
"I know, it still doesn't make me miss Etta less"  
"Well, if it's any consolation, I do miss her a lot as well, and she'll have a blast with grandpa Walter and aunt Astrid, remember that time when they babysat and when we went back they had toddler friendly bubbles in all of the living room".  
"Oh how glad I am you cleaned that mess, because if not, it was not a good example" said Olivia already starting to smile. Damn the man, he always knew what to say to make her happier.  
"And we really need it, our anniversary was almost four months ago and we didn't do anything because of that case where the skin turned green on some people and it has taken forever to actually get some time. I actually begged Broyles not to call us today or tomorrow"  
"What did you promise to do as an exchange?" asked Olivia, curious.  
"Well, I may have to talk to Walter about reducing his expenses on the lab, or to Astrid so she will tell him, but that's it".  
Olivia gave a hearted laugh and waited with impatience until they would get to New York, as Peter had already started touching her leg and her warmth.  
They started kissing with passion as soon as they got to the hotel room, a very nice suite, Peter had arranged it. It was their anniversary, they weren't travelling to France or anything, but they still wanted to feel nice. The clothes kept falling everywhere and they were soon on top of the bed, neither of them wanted to wait long. Peter was inside of her quite quickly and Olivia moaned in satisfaction, he was on top of her until he realised what she wanted and he let her straddle him, moving them both in perfect synchrony. It was quick and fast, but they both knew it was just the beginning. Olivia stood up to go check the bathroom and found the most amazing bathtub for the moment, it even had been arranged with some candles. Yes, they did deserve this.

She went to where her pants had been (how did they arrive to the mini bar?) and got her phone out, she was soon back in the bed, under the covers, and dialling her house number. Peter got her cellphone from her hand and put it on his ear watching her protest in discontent.

"Bishop wesidence" said the voice of little Etta.  
"Who is this lady I'm speaking to?"said Peter.  
"Daddyyyyy" said Etta, super happy to recognise him.  
"How are you doing kiddo?"  
"I'm fine Daddy, gwandpa is making toffee and he said we can make it snow inside the house tomorrow"  
"No, we're not" Astrid said in the background, Peter laughed and said bye to Etta before giving the phone to Olivia.  
"Baby girl, how are you?"  
"I miss you mommy-"Olivia felt like she melted a little on the inside. "Aunt Astaw is telling me a stowy about you". "Don't worry princess, we'll be back tomorrow and then you can tell me the story, ok?"  
"Yes mommy, have a nice time with wok".

Olivia hanged and realised Peter had put an arm on top of her, she looked at his eyes and touched his hair slowly. They both knew they had the perfect day ahead of them, and they would enjoy it.


End file.
